Tito Simonin
Name: Tito Simonin Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Maths, Science, Music, Philosophy, Wing Chun Kung Fu Appearance: Being a skinny boy of 6ft and 150 pounds, Tito presents himself as a quite good athlete. He’s very agile but his main strength resides in his fast pace on short distances. However, since he never trained this ability, poor endurance is his worst physical weakness. Good reflexes and general physical abilities are trained with periodical Wing Chun Kung Fu exercises. Tito doesn’t resemble the ideal Mediterranean appearance. His very pale skin and notable eye bags under his icy blue eyes, together with shaved dark brown hair, make him look a poor unhealthy boy. It is easy t see his compulsive nail biting addiction which characterize his fingers. A very short beard covers his face and a little scar of a cm marks his left eyebrows. Giacomo also suffered a displaced fracture of both radius and ulna while snowboarding, at the age of 13, on the Alps in northern Italy. A bad recovery from that injury had compromised his left arm usage in situations requiring a good portion of strength. Finally, a casual style completes his appearance. Clothes were never so important for him, so it’s very hard to see Tito wearing different clothes other than t-shirt, jeans and random sneakers. A small round piercing is placed under the lower lip, right in the centre. Biography: Tito was born in Rome, Italy, to a modest and simple family. His father worked as banking executer in one of the most important Italian banks and his mother was a public servient for a performance-rights organization responsible for the protection and exercise of copyright in Italy. The introduction to the Italian school system wasn’t so problematic until it became obvious that Tito had some problems with normal relationships with other children. He preferred to build things alone with anything he could find rather than playing social games and interacting with other students. When he eventually got into primary school, this sort of “issue” was disappearing. He started to involved into interactive activities in the classroom, even though his attitude was still strange. The relationships he set up were timid, and he didn’t expose himself too much. At first, timidity seemed to be the cause of everything but some particular things, such as not being able to understand other children’s feeling nor understanding their facial expressions, led to an Asperger Syndrome diagnose at the age of 7. This particular situation made Tito a child affected by a “high functionality” autism form. However this didn’t affect his life particularly. The primary school ended with the best ratings and this was eventually repeated in middle school, in which nothing notable happened. The new world, started with high school, shaped Tito’s thoughts, attitude and ambitions. New classmates, new environment and new, more mature, life could bring problems to an Asperger 14 years old boy, since his daily routine drastically changes, but in his case, no social problems came up, but school troubles appeared. In the second year of high school something changed. The will to attend school slowly faded out and the time usually spent for homeworks became simple spare time. At last, somehow, he could get through the next year and this kind of situation, that could get worse and worse, led his parents to make the final decision. They chosed to move away from the unnatural stress a big city like Rome can provide everyday. This is when, at the age of 16, the whole family moved to Alderbrook, in Canada. Literally a new life started once again, and this time the result was a period of depression in which Tito found serious problems to continue his life. Although he refused to see a psychologist, he finally chose to be helped. The therapy lasted two months and but luckily brought Tito out of this bad situation. Anyway, since it’s not hard to find other disorders together with Asperger Syndrome, he was diagnosed Bipolar Disorder. Mood changes became very frequent and the emotional instability was cured with Lithium. He continued Wing Chun Kung Fu, which he started in Italy at the age of 15, exercises alone because he couldn’t find any SiFu, a trainer, in the new town. This activity helps him about concentration and mind equilibrium. However his ability in this discipline isn't so advanced. He just practises Siu Nim Tao, the first form of Wing Chun, and a bit of the second one, Chum Kiu. These are empty hands forms, but he also learned a bit of moves using the Luk Dim Boon Kwun, or "Six and A Half Point Pole", which is a tapered wooded pole ranging from 8 to 13 feets. Since there are no "belts" in Wing Chun, nothing can prove his skills level. Regarding the new school and friends, a little time had to pass before Tito could integrate into all of this. Making lots of friends wasn’t his main goal, but his strange sarcasm and his intellectual but cool appearance attracted different people in new friendly relationships. Tito’s interests in Maths, Science and Philosophy became very important in the new school, getting excellent marks. He did rather well in other subjects, such as History and Literature but he got few problems with Art, which he hates with all his heart. The foreign language wasn’t a problem at all. English was pretty easy to learn even if he still had some little problems with particular expressions. Being a very rational and logical thinker, Tito refused to understand most of the artistic disciplines. The only kind of art he could find an order into was music which became a fundamental aspect of his life, since he had a musical genre to listen that helped him feeling better in any situation. He's very open-minded regarding musical genres, considering he listens to: Jazz, Blues, Neofolk, Industrial, Noise, Metal and most of the Electronic music. Although he has a very high IQ and not very common interests among guys of his age, he could fit into dialogues with his mates. However, many of his common thoughts are unknown to other people. So nobody really knows his way of thinking about many of the main concerns of life since he doesn’t need to expose these to anybody. In conclusion, his introvert and a bit weird behaviour didn’t affect too much the integration into the new society he was thrown in. He was accepted and admired by many people thanks to his ability of solving troubles and problematic situations. Anyway, he tends to correct people’s fallacious reasoning too directly and this may get some people upset. Sometimes he may temporarily lose his trust and faith in people. This is due to the feeling that other guys can hardly understand him and vice versa. Advantages: He's both a good athletic and very smart boy making him very eclectic in most of the situations. He is also able to think well even under pression and can concentrate without too much problems to find the solutions he needs. People could think he's trustworthy because of his attitude in public. He knows how to fight empty-handed and with poles thanks to his martial arts trainings Disadvantages: Drastic and repentine changes of his mood may easily occur while anxious and nervous. Also, his difficulty in understanding people's feeling and facial expressions may cause big troubles. His left arm weakness and poor endurance represent a his main physical problems and could compromise particular situations of survival. Designated Number: Male Student #15 ---- Designated Weapon: Bag of glitter Conclusion: Well, least you've got somethin' to fall back on here, even if ya didn't get the best draw. I don't really understand that karate stuff, but maybe it'll get ya through alright. Beats nothin', I suppose. The above biography is as written by Caporacolo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: '''Bag of glitter (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tito, in chronological order *I Can Hear the Bells *Aspiration *Dance-Off on the Prairie *Let's Get Rocked Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tito. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Tito overall was decent, but improved a lot from his first thread to his last. Some of this was simply that the writing tightened up a lot, keeping more character focused with less explanatory comments. There was also nice development in his story, with him retaining his solitary nature, while working with a group in a loose way. -bacon Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters